Siempre estarás en mi corazón
by knockturnalley7
Summary: Si supieras que vas a perder a tu hijo, que le dirias para que te recuerde? L&J&Harry Songfic waaa leaaanlo esta bien bonito...


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers. La canciòn es propiedad de Phill Collins y Disney. (The freaky things are mine)

**Siempre estarás en mi corazón**

By **Knockturnalley7**

Estaba dormida, agradecía los únicos 5 minutos que podía descansar al día, James ya tenía rato de estar dormido, y sin embargo ella se ocupaba del pequeño Harry. Solo apenas unos meses que se había convertido en la más dichosa y feliz de las madres cuando Dumbledore vino con esa terrible noticia…

…**.Flash Back….**

_Dumbledore se había aparecido en el Valle de Godric en donde viva el feliz y muy joven matrimonio Potter, su rostro demostraba preocupación y nerviosismo, no era una tarea muy fácil decirles a las personas que tanto estimas que están en peligro de muerte, se paro afuera de la casa y toco a la puerta._

_-Dumbledore! – saludo el hombre que había abierto la puerta, un joven alto, de pelo negro muy alborotado y unos ojos castaños ocultos tras unas gafas – que sorpresa!_

_-Hola James – dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole con tranquilidad – puedo pasar?_

_-Por supuesto – dijo James y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al sabio anciano – a que debemos el honor de tu visita?_

_-Preferiría decírtelo con Lily presente – contesto Dumbledore. James alzo una ceja pero llamó a su esposa que salió de la cocina con un bebe en brazos, con el pelo alborotado al igual que su padre – el pequeño Harry, como pasa el tiempo – dijo mirando al bebé dormir._

_-Dumbledore, que sucede? – pregunto Lily sentándose en el sillón de la sala._

_-Será mejor que te sientes tu también, James – el pelinegro se sentó – vengo… a decirles una mala noticia._

_-Les paso algo a los chicos? – pregunto inmediatamente James – están heridos?_

_-No, James – contesto Dumbledore negando – no se trata de ellos._

_-Entonces? – dijo Lily._

_-Se trata de ustedes – dijo Dumbledore mirándolos, James lo miró atónito al igual que Lily._

_-Nosotros? – pregunto James._

_-Si – contesto Dumbledore – esto me es muy difícil de decir, chicos, pero, están en grave peligro – Lily lo miró con temor y James lo miraba serió – hace una semana exactamente fue hecha una profecía – contó Dumbledore – me encontraba haciendo una entrevista de trabajo para el vacante de Adivinación, puesto que pensaba quitar esa materia, accedí por cortesía, y cuando pensaba que había sido un fiasco ir, la srita. Trelawney comenzó a ponerse rara y rígida, y comenzó a hablar en un tono distinto – guardo silencio – y fui testigo de la profecía que había hecho._

_-Que dice esa profecía, señor? – pregunto James temeroso._

_Dumbledore sacó una hebra de su cabeza y saco un pequeño hilo plateado lo deposito en una vasijita que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala y de el hilo surgió la figura de una joven maestra que al igual que como había dicho Dumbledore estaba rígida y tenía los ojos desorbitados._

-**_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes._**

_Se hizo silencio_

_-Que…que quiere decir, Dumbledore? – pregunto Lily terriblemente asustada._

_-Que Voldemort esta en busca de ustedes – dijo Dumbledore serenamente._

_-Pero… como se entero? Como puede saber la profecía? – pregunto James – Dumbledore suspiro._

_-Cuando la srita Trelawney se encontraba haciendo la profecía, no contábamos con que había un espía escuchando al otro lado de la puerta, por suerte lograron sacarlo y echarlo del lugar antes de que Sybill terminara la profecía – hizo una pausa – el espía es un mortífago, y fue a decírselo a su amo – hicieron silencio._

_-Y como saben que somos nosotros? – pregunto Lily – como sabe que es Harry?_

_-Porque, ustedes lo han desafiado y derrotado 3 veces, Harry nació al finalizar el séptimo mes y porque posee cualidades que el mismo Voldemort aprecia – James iba a decir algo – no me refiero a que vaya a ser un asesino o que haya nacido siéndolo, a lo que me refiero es que es de sangre mestiza al igual que él._

_-Oh, James, que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Lily desesperada y asustada._

_-Tienen que esconderse – dijo Dumbledore – tienen que estar bien alejados, no podrán salir, ni ir al Ministerio, y tendrán que decírselo a sus amigos._

_-Como nos vamos a esconder, Dumbledore, a donde vamos a ir? – pregunto James – hace unas semanas que mi hijo acaba de nacer y ya voy a perderlo? Y que hay de Lily se acaba de aliviar, muy apenas y puede subir las escaleras para ir a dormir._

_-Tranquilízate, James – dijo Dumbledore firmemente – estoy igual o más de preocupado que tu, y tengo la solución – Lily lo miro interrogante – no tienen que ir a ninguna parte, se pueden ocultar aquí bajo el hechizo fidelio._

_-Que así sea entonces – dijo James_

…**.Fin Flash Back….**

Desde ese día habían hablado con sus amigos y habían decidido quien iba a ser el guardián de los secretos, sería Peter, como una trampa, y harían ver que en realidad era Sirius porque sonaba más lógico, lo que no imaginaban era que estaban a punto de ser traicionados, por alguien que no esperaban.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho el llanto del bebé, últimamente se levantaba llorando desconsoladamente, como si el bebé presintiera que algo malo iba a pasar. Se levantó rápidamente y le dijo a James que se había levantado de golpe.

-Descuida, James, yo me encargo – dijo Lily suavemente y James volvió a acostarse, al igual que ella, tenía tiempo de no dormir bien, bajo la presión y preocupación de su hijo y su familia.

Salió del cuarto y entro en el cuarto del bebé se acerco lentamente y prendió la luz, lo cargo en brazos y comenzó a hablarle.

-Tranquilo, Harry, mamá esta aquí – decía Lily calmando a Harry cargándolo y hablándole suavemente mientras el niño poco a poco se calmaba.

_**Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry**_

-Todo esta bien, Harry, yo estoy aquí, protegiéndote y no dejare que nada te pase – decía Lily.

James incapaz de volverse a dormir, se levanto silenciosamente y se acerco al cuarto de su hijo, se apoyo en la puerta mientras veía a su pelirroja favorita arrullar a su hijo en la mecedora que estaba a un lado de la cuna y como le cantaba al oído suavemente una canción de cuna, sonrió con tristeza y se pregunto si llegaría a ver a Harry crecer y decir sus primeras palabras.

Habían paso unos cuantos meses y los Potter seguían escondidos bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, muy rara vez eran visitados por sus amigos, pues preferían que estuvieran a salvo, Harry crecía rápidamente y pronto llegaría a tener medio año, James y Lily pasaban todo el tiempo con él disfrutando esos momentos que podrían ser los últimos.

Un día mientras Lily se encontraba haciendo la comida, James estaba jugando con su hijo en el cuarto del niño, lo paraba y lo levantaba y hacía al niño reír y que abriera esos hermosos ojos verdes que heredo de su madre.

_**For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry**_

El niño había estado jugando con una pelotita cuando se pegó con ella accidentalmente y había comenzado a llorar, James fue rápidamente y lo cargo consolándolo, aún era muy pequeño, pero era muy fuerte.

-Sabes, Harry – decía James a su hijo cuando se tranquilizo y el niño lo miraba atentamente – eres una bendición para nosotros – le decía – no solo eres el fruto del amor que Lily y yo nos tenemos, si no que eres un regalo de Dios, en estos días tan oscuros. – el niño lo miraba como si entendiera – nunca dejare que nada te pase, Harry, te defenderé con mi propia vida de ser necesario, porque eres muy importante para mi al igual que lo es tu madre.

_**And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

-Siempre serás importante, Harry – le decía James al su pequeño – y cuando necesites a alguien más que te cuide, ahí estarán Remus y Sirius, para cuidarte, sobretodo tu padrino que es como tu segundo padre – el bebé rió – ya quiero enseñarte a jugar quidditch, escucharte hablar y que des tus primeros pasos – Lily acababa de subir para avisar que la comida estaba servida cuando escucho a James decirle eso a su hijo. Se quedo afuera de la habitación escuchando – estar presente el día en que llegue tu carta de Hogwarts, las cartas de McGonagall reclamándome tus travesuras – Lily sonrió – cuando me cuentes de la chica que te guste y me pidas consejos para enamorarla – James rió – solamente no vayas a rogarle mucho y sobretodo no seas arrogante con ella, mírame a mí, años tras tu madre y solo para que me rechazara, hasta que madure y por fin deje de ser el niño arrogante que era – Lily sonrió con tristeza – estar presente el día de tu boda, ver a mis nietos, ya quiero verte crecer, campeón.

Lily sonrió con tristeza y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, de pronto sintió un fuerte presentimiento en el pecho, un sentimiento de angustia y entonces lo entendió.

-James – llamó desde la puerta el pelinegro se levantó con Harry en brazos – ya esta la comida.

-Estas bien, cielo? – pregunto a Lily.

-Claro, solo que no he podido dormir – le mintió Lily aunque no era todo una mentira.

-Sí yo tampoco – contesto James – vamos a comer.

_**Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always**_

Era el primer aniversario de Harry y ese día estuvieron presentes los Merodeadores con un regalo para Harry, Sirius era el que estaba más contento, pues tenía tiempo de no ver a su ahijado.

-Venga, pequeño Harry aquí esta tu regalo – dijo Sirius y le entrego una cajita al bebé que sonrió al ver el regalo.

-Que es amor? – pregunto Lily a su hijo y ayudo a abrirlo – wow! Un peluche! – era un gran perrito negro de peluche, una representación exacta de Sirius en su forma animaga.

-Como que se parece un poco a ti, no lo crees Canuto? – pregunto riendo James a Sirius.

-Tenía que regalárselo – contesto Sirius – se llama Canuto – le dijo a Harry – y el te protegerá en las noches de los malos hombres lobo – dijo mirando burlón a Remus.

-También de los perros sarnientos y pulgosos – dijo Remus riendo.

-Ja-ja muy gracioso Lunático – dijo Sirius – porque no le das mejor tu regalo.

-Buena idea – dijo Remus y le entrego otra cajita – es un regalo chiquito pero vale mucho – dijo cuando saco una medallita de oro con una H en medio.

-Es muy bonita, Remus – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Eso es un regalo para bebés? – pregunto Sirius – cielos Remus, te hace mal juntarte con March.

-Cállate, Sirius – dijo Remus – o acaso a ti te hace muy bien de juntarte con… como se llamaba?

-Jessica!! Se llama Jessica y es mucho mejor de lo que crees – dijo Sirius recordándole el nombre de su actual novia a Remus.

-Y cuando nos sorprenderán con un bebé ustedes dos? – pregunto Lily divertida. Remus se ruborizo y Sirius la miro burlón.

-Sabes que no quiero tener una relación seria con nadie, por mi condición – dijo Remus carraspeando.

-Hay, por favor Remus – dijo Lily – esa es una postura muy idiota, March esta colgada por ti.

-Solo es una amiga – dijo Remus.

-Solo es una amiga y mis gumaros – dijo Sirius imitando la voz del licántropo – no Lily, yo soy un alma libre, aunque no me molestaría tener un hijo, pero por el momento no, solo me conformo con ser le padrino de ese pequeño bodoque.

-Es una experiencia maravillosa – dijo James sentándose al lado de Lily en el suelo mientras los otros hacían lo mismo – es un sentimiento que no se puede explicar, como una conexión permanente, siempre tienes la necesidad de estar con él-

-Tú lo dices, porque ya eres padre – dijo Sirius – sabes como soy James, no estoy preparado para tener un hijo, mucho menos para casarme.

James se encogió de hombros después de compartir una mirada con Remus, jamás entenderían a su amigo.

_**Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just dont trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all**_

Después de abrir los regalo partieron un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había hecho Lily, especialmente para ellos, ese día se quedarían a dormir, Sirius y Remus, Peter no había podido ir.

-Oye Cornamenta – dijo Sirius a James ya en la noche mientras se tomaban unas cervezas – no has tenido noticias de Voldemort y sus intenciones?

-No – contesto James moviéndose incomodo – y es lo que más me preocupa, no saber que planea.

-No has hablado con Albus? – pregunto Remus.

-Tampoco lo he visto – dijo James – vino hace semanas y dejo el regalo de Harry diciendo que no iba a poder asistir a su cumpleaños.

-Y Lily como se lo ha tomado? – pregunto Remus.

-Ya se resigno – dijo James – pero no deja de estar preocupada hace unos días que volvió a tener insomnio.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos para ayudarte, James, lo sabes – dijo Sirius.

-Gracias, chicos – contesto James – la verdad es que sin ustedes esto sería aún más difícil.

_**And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always**_

-Lily? – pregunto James al entrar al cuarto y verlo en penumbra mientras escuchaba los sollozos de alguien en el baño – cariño, estas bien? – no le contestaron, abrió la puerta y vio a Lily sentada en la taza del baño llorando a mares – que tienes, Lily que sucede?

-James, James lo he visto – decía Lily llorando – lo he visto!

-Que has visto, cariño que paso? – pregunto James preocupado.

-Tuve… tuve una visión, hace unos momentos – explico Lily sin poderse calmar – cuando acosté a Harry y rose su frente con mi mano, una visión me inundo la vista, James.

-Que viste? – pregunto James. Lily lo miró asustado.

-Es él, James, la profecía era correcta – dijo llorando y se abrazo a James mientras este le acariciaba la espalda sin podérselo creer – vamos a morir, James – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – lo he visto, Harry estará solo.

-No, eso no va a pasar – dijo James y tomo su rostro en sus manos – eso no va a pasar, me entendiste? No dejare que nada les pase a ti o a Harry.

-Oh, James, tengo mucho miedo – dijo Lily volviéndolo a abrazar.

_**Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
Theyll see in time, I know**_

-Hay… - dijo James mientras se le cortaba la voz, él también tenía miedo – hay que ser fuertes, Lily.

-Como me pides que sea fuerte si nuestro hijo se va a quedar solo? – pregunto Lily.

-No estará solo – dijo James y derramo unas lagrimas – Remus y Sirius lo protegerán y cuidaran, Lily, no estará solo, nunca.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Lily había tenido esa visión y desde ese momento los dos estaban mas aferrados a su hijo como nunca. Cuando Dumbledore fue a visitarlos, James le contó la visión de Lily.

-James el futuro puede ser muy incierto – dijo Dumbledore una vez que termino su relato.

-Lily jamás se ha equivocado en sus visiones – contesto James – va a pasar, Dumbledore, y todos lo sabíamos.

-Aún hay esperanza – dijo Dumbledore.

-Voldemort no estará tranquilo hasta terminar con Harry y con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

Lily estaba con Harry y le hablaba mientras el bebé dormía.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Harry – decía Lily mientras le tocaba el pelo – cuando todo suceda y estés en peligro o desolado, siempre estaremos contigo, y si es verdad que vas a derrotar a Voldemort, no estarás solo, siempre nos encontraras dentro de ti, jamás te dejaremos, porque tu padre y yo te amamos, Harry, llenaste de amor nuestras vidas cuando llegaste, y eso es lo más grande que pueda existir.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
Theyll see in time, I know

Pasaron varios días y no tenían noticias de Peter, la verdad se empezaban a preocupar, Sirius y Remus aseguraban que estaba bien, que tal vez por protección no se había presenciado en la casa, pero la verdad era otra, se había unido a las filas del Señor Tenebroso y había relatado en donde vivían y había dicho que él era el verdadero guardián de los secretos, y así una noche de Halloween, todo cambio….

De la nada comenzó a caer una fuerte tormenta que había hecho que por un momento las luces se fueran, parecía un huracán sacado de pronto, James y Lily se encontraban en la cocina cuando James de repente lo sintió.

-Es él, Lily!! Corre y llévate a Harry!!, Huyan!! – le grito James.

-Pero, James… - dijo Lily asustada.

-Corre, yo intentare detenerlo! – dijo James y vio como Lily subía rápidamente los escalones y entonces la puerta de la cocina de abrió dejando paso a una figura encapuchada.

De pronto rayos y maldiciones volaron por la cocina hasta que un rayo verde ilumino la casa.

-Nooo! – grito Lily al ver el resplandor desde la puerta del cuarto de Harry. James Potter había muerto – tomo rápidamente a Harry en sus brazos pero era demasiado tarde, Lord Voldemort había aparecido en el cuarto.

-Apártate! – dijo con su voz fría y siniestra.

-No! – dijo Lily firmemente.

-Apártate, muchacha!! – grito Voldemort.

-Mátame a mi!! Pero déjalo a él! – grito Lily y suplico.

-Apártate te digo, nada va a detenerme! – dijo Lord Voldemort.

-Entonces mátame! – grito Lily y un segundo rayo verde ilumino la casa. Lily había caído, y entonces cuando un tercer rayo verde dirigido a un pequeño niño reboto hacía el pegándole de lleno y dejándolo en algo peor que un mounstro, Lord Voldemort se había ido para dejar 14 años de paz…

Hasta que después de 4 años, Harry se encontraba frente a su peor enemigo, enfrentando la última batalla en donde moría o mataba.

-Es tu final, Potter! – dijo Lord Voldemort – ya no esta mamí y papí para protegerte, ni tu querido padrino y Dumbledore!.

-No los necesito para derrotarte!! – grito Harry – me quitaste a mis padres y aún así te derrote dos veces, me quitaste a mi padrino y escapaste! Me quitaste a Dumbledore pero será lo último que me quites! – grito Harry enfurecido – vas a pagar por todo el daño que me hiciste y le hiciste a las demás personas.

-Ya me canse de escucharte, mocoso! – grito Voldemort – Avada Kedavra!!

-Mortus! – grito Harry y de nuevo, como hacía 4 años, el rayo verde y el rayo rojo de Harry se unieron, al enfrentarse.

La unión lo estaba debilitando, estaba muy débil, pero Voldemort también, ya era mortal y no se había dado cuenta, pero era más fuerte y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido una voz inundo la cabeza así como un vago recuerdo.

_-Tienes que ser fuerte, Harry, cuando todo suceda y estés en peligro o desolado, siempre estaremos contigo, y si es verdad que vas a derrotar a Voldemort, no estarás solo, siempre nos encontraras dentro de ti, jamás te dejaremos, porque tu padre y yo te amamos, Harry – la voz de Lily inundaba su cabeza_

_-Todo esta bien, Harry, yo estoy aquí, protegiéndote y no dejare que nada te pase – decía Lily._

_-Sabes, Harry eres una bendición para nosotros no solo eres el fruto del amor que Lily y yo nos tenemos, si no que eres un regalo de Dios, en estos días tan oscuros nunca dejare que nada te pase, Harry, te defenderé con mi propia vida de ser necesario, porque eres muy importante para mi al igual que lo es tu madre.- ahora era la voz de su padre_

-Se fuerte, Harry no te des por vencido – decía la voz de padre dentro él.

-Puedes vencerlo, Harry, resiste! – decía la voz de Sirius.

-Aguanta, Harry – decía la voz de Dumbledore – sabes como hacerlo!.

-Estamos dentro de ti, Harry, recuérdalo! – ahora la voz de su madre, soban distantes pero a la vez sonaban muy cerca y entonces lo supo…

_**Well show them together cuz... **_

Youll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart always

-Lo lograre!! Puedo hacerlo!!! –grito Harry y tomo su varita con dos manos, recordó a sus padres, a Sirius, a Dumbledore, a Ron y Hermione, a Neville, a todos y entonces recordó a Ginny – por ti Ginny!!! – y la esfera plateada que unía las varitas toco la de Voldemort y así dejó de existir Lord Voldemort, para siempre…

Al romper el contacto se había despotricado de fuerzas, callo de rodillas y soltó la varita de su mano, lentamente cayó sobre el césped, quedando inconsciente, mientras por su cabeza rondaban recuerdos.

Estaba en un lugar brillante, muy luminoso, y entonces vio a sus padres que lo miraban sonriendo.

-Lo hiciste, Harry, estamos muy orgullosos, de ti – dijo James a su hijo, todos vestían de blanco.

-Como…- decía Harry pero vio a Sirius y a Dumbledore junto a él-

-Lo lograste, Harry – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa – todos estamos orgullosos de ti.

-Sirius? – pregunto y este asintió. – estoy… muerto? – pregunto temeroso.

-Al lograr vencer al Señor Tenebroso, demostraste una vez más tu valentía y tu gran corazón, Harry – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo – y eso merece ser recompensado.

-Como? – pregunto Harry.

-Todavía no es tiempo que estés con nosotros, Harry – dijo Lily sonriéndole – aún no es tu hora, tienes mucho que vivir, todavía.

-Y por tu bien espero que sea con esa pelirroja – dijo James y Harry se sonrojo.

-Solamente nunca nos olvides, Harry – dijo Lily – y recuérdalo siempre, tal como lo hiciste hoy, siempre estaremos en tu corazón y tú siempre estarás en el nuestro, recuérdalo….

Y entonces la razón volvió a él, se encontraba boca arriba y rodeado de gente, entre ellos logro distinguir a Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

-Harry, despierta!! – decía Ginny llorando mientras lo abrazaba – no me puedes dejar sola.

-Ginny… - dijo Harry y Ginny levanto la vista, estaba despierto.

-Estas vivo!! Estas vivo!! – dijo Ginny llorando y besándolo – Hermione, Ron esta vivo!! – el pelirrojo abrazo a Hermione emocionado.

-Pensábamos que estabas muerto – dijo Hermione llorando. Harry sonrió.

_**Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always**_

-Si, por un momento yo también lo pensé – y miro hacía el bosque prohibido y vio las sombras de sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore sonriéndole mientras se desvanecían en el aire.

_**FIN!**_

* * *

**Waaaa!!! Como llore yo mismaa!! esque ando bien sentimental!! jajajja ni tanto, pero ya desde hacia un rato que queria hacer esta historia, acabadita de sacar del horno, espero que les guste, es un pro-historia del primer libro y al final es mi vision loca del ultimo libro, me gustooo, me gustooo!! y la cancion quien no moqueo con ella en Tarzan? Sir Collins es lo maximo!!! jajajaj**

**Bueno gente espero que les guste y lean mis otras historias!! y esperen el final de Como me enamore de Harry Potter porque ya los voy a subir, siii snifff... jajaja **

Saludos, que la fuerza los acompañe!!

**Knockturnalley7**


End file.
